Two Galaxies Far Far Away
by Daemonhunter2
Summary: Several years before Naboo, Qui Gon Gin's and Obi wan Kenobi's ship fell into a wormhole leading to another galaxy, our galaxy, the milky way. This one encounter will have major changes on the future of both galaxies, for better or for worse. Well the star wars galaxy gets one major improvement, no Jar Jar. Crossover between star wars and my own original Sci Fi universe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Chance Encounter.

The new 480 million metric ton Akurian super battleship Selerin had all ten of its 300 cm triple railgun turrets trained on a target 2 million kilometers away form the ship. The target was nothing more than a simple asteroid, as the battleship was conducting gunnery trials. Once the target was acquired, thirty 300 cm railgun rounds shot out of the barrels at a speed of 37,400 kilometers per second.

Ryuukei sat in the command center of his new ship, watching as the rounds from the main battery pulverized the asteroid. The small kurokuri had yet to get used to the new vessel. The ship was over twice the size of his previous command, which had been a 200 million metric ton battleship. He also had to get used to the crew size, which again was over twice the size of his previous ship. Ryuukei looked over at his gunnery officer, Akaris Iven, whom was a female Varrius Jorkuri.

"So Akaris everything working all right."

Akaris kept her focus on her command console, while answering," well so far no bugs, all weapon systems are functioning normally, all but two rounds hit the target."

Ryuukei returned his gaze to the 3D display," well that should conclude this trial then, Hyril, take us back to the dockyards."

Hyril Akarin was about to reply however Weyai interrupted," Ryuukei, I'm picking up a vessel out their that shouldn't be out there."

One of Ryuukei's feline ears turned to Weyai, "where."

"Approximately 4.7 million kilometers away from our position," Weyai answered, "almost directly in front of us."

Ryuukei looked on the holodisplay as the unknown contact came up, he then directed to Weyai," redirect our scout drones to investigate it then."

Weyai nodded and commanded several of the ships spotting drones, which where already out in space, to reroute to the unknown. After several minutes of travel, the drones got close enough to get a detailed scan of the vessel and the passed it to the Selerin. The ships computer then generated a holoimage of the ship on the main projector, and Ryuukei and the rest of the bridge crew got a good look of what the vessel looked like. The ship was long and relatively narrow, with three large engines in the rear, however curiously enough there appeared to be no obvious maneuvering engines. The ship was also absolutely tiny by the standards of their battleship, sensors registered a mass of about twelve thousand tonnes, and an overall length of no more than 120 meters. The ship could easily fit in the hangar bay of the Selerin.

The design of the ship threw Ryuukei off. The vessel was not one of any design he recognized immediately, though that didn't mean much, the vessel could easily be a little known civilian vessel, but the vessel didn't give off any OISU civilian or military transponder codes. However Ryuukei was quick to notice the apparent damage to the outer hull. The vessel was bleeding air out of several hull breaches, indicating that the vessel was designed to be inhabited, and that its life support compartments where compromised. However, if the vessel was still bleeding air, that means, this damage occurred very recently, and there where likely still living crew aboard.

Ryuukei acted quickly,"Hyril, intercept that ship, ahead full speed, Weyai, alert the ships medical staff, it's very likely that vessel has wounded aboard. But have security stand by, and raise the shields and power up the defense fields."

The bridge crew nodded and went to work while Ryuukei's first officer Kasana Rekevo commented, "playing it a little cautious aren't you."

Ryuukei nodded," Well that and regulations are clear, when approached by any vessel not giving off an OISU transponder code, take defensive countermeasures."

Kasana nodded," Yeah I know the regulation, but we are very deep into OISU territory, its rather unlikely that a non OISU vessel would make it this far without being stopped."

Ryuukei nodded, but he had a suspicion this vessel was completely alien, a suspicion that was only confirmed once they got close enough to identify hull markings, and when they got a detailed scan of the ships workings. Weyai confirmed," Yep, this vessel is completely alien in origin. A lot of the technology does not match up with any known nation in the galaxy. However the ship is extensively damaged with multiple hull breaches and their power systems are trashed."

Ryuukei nodded, then asked," cause of damage."

Weyai studies the readings fro a moment then added," judging from the damage, looks like they collided with space debris at relativistic speeds. I am picking up what looks like chunks of asteroid lodged in their hull that shouldn't be there."

Ryuukei still decided to play it cautious," can you get them on comms."

Weyai shook her head," No, either their comm system is too heavily damaged or they are using an unfamiliar communications technology."

Ryuukei carefully considered his options, while it was unlikely that this was a trap, bringing the unknown vessel into his hangar bay was risky, especially if the vessel used an unstable power source or was loaded with any explosive materials. However it was unlikely it would be compatible with any of his ships external docking ports. Likewise for all he knew, the ship could be hiding a raiding party of some kind. But at the same time, it was also very likely that this was just simply a civilian vessel that went through an unfortunate accident and had injured people on board in dire need of medical assistance.

So Ryuukei acted on what he saw was the more likely scenario," alright, pull the ship into our main hangar bay, but reinforce the shielding around the hangar bay, have medical and security teams standing by, and be ready to jettison that thing quickly if we detect any explosives or hazardous chemicals."

The ships army detachment commander, Zhurinko Ranval led his team of Army personnel and medics into the ship shortly after it was tractored into the hangar bay. Fortunately the alien ships atmosphere, or what was left of it, was breathable for Zurinko and his team. This fact wasn't all that surprising to him, a lot of species throughout the galaxy breathed in similar atmospheres, however what he found next took him by complete surprise. On the floor in front of him, lay two humans, both of them unconscious and severely injured. Zurinko motioned to a medic whom scanned the both of them then reported," we can save these two, but I'll need to take them to sickbay."

Zurinko nodded," alright do it."

The medic along with several other team members evacuated the two humans. As the medics lifted one of the humans onto a stretcher a metal cylinder fell off the mans belt and landed on the floor. Zhurinko picked the device up and used his scanner to investigate the device.

"What is it," one of Zhurinko's fellow soldiers asked.

Zhurinko carefully examined the sensor readings then answered," looks like an energy blade of some kind. But if my readings of the power cell are right, its a lot more advanced than any of ours."

Zhurinko finished scanning the weapon then secured it to his tactical vest, then a sudden noise from behind him alerted him and he spun around looking for the source. It was coming from a nearby room, the door was barely cracked open. Zhurinko attempted to open the door, along with two of his soldiers. However despite his two companions being cyborgs, they couldn't get the door open.

The Kurokuri carefully examined the door, then said to his two troops, "Alright, looks like we are cutting it open."

The two soldiers nodded and stood back, while Zhuriko grabbed his disruptor pistol and used the weapon to cut through the door. As soon as the door fell free he moved into the room and noticed a very shiny golden colored android pinned under a fallen support beam, and it was trying to free itself. Zhurinko and the other two Akurians quickly moved to help. The Android noticed the three Akurians and tried to talk to them, however the language was utterly incomprehensible to the Akurians. Zhurinko didn't even try to answer as the trio where able to move the fallen support beam just enough to allow the Android to pull itself free of the wreckage. Zhurinko then activated his communicator calling for a translator robot to come to the ship, then he led the search through the rest of the vessel.

Eventually they Akurians found nine others beings. Five of them where human, the other four where unknown alien species. All of them where incapacitated just like the first two humans they had found. The ship itself was an absolute disaster. Given its condition Zhurinko where surprised that there where sections that where still holding an atmosphere. Zhurinko suspected that the craft would never fly again with the level of damage it had sustained. After an hour of inspecting the vessel, Neither Zurinko nor his team found anything on board that posed a danger to the Selerin and he reported this fact to Ryuukei, whom the stood down the ships alert status.

Fleet Admiral Yuvo Hazeri was the current commander of 58th independent fleet and the moment he heard of the Selerin's discovery he decided to head over to the new battleship himself, which had just docked only an hour earlier. Yuvo first went to the ships captain and his nephew Ryuukei," So, what have you found out so far."

Ryuukei walked with Yuvo as the two kurokuri headed towards sickbay," well, we have a translation robot of theirs and it has helped us work out the language, so now our universal translators will work. Other than that, we haven't found out a lot, since the passengers of this ship are still unconscious. Unfortunately two of the aliens died, since we weren't familiar enough with their biology to save them, but we where able to save the other two aliens and all the humans."

"Humans," Yuvo inquired curiously.

Ryuukei nodded," yeah, seven of them are humans."

"And yet you mentioned the ship was completely alien in origin," Yuvo replied.

Ryuukei nodded again," that is also true."

Jedi Master Qui Gonn Jinn slowly started to regain his consciousness. He didn't immediately opened his eyes, instead lay still, first reaching out with the force to feel his surroundings. He knew almost immediately he wasn't on his ship anymore, but on an unfamiliar vessel, crewed by unfamiliar beings. He felt his body had numerous bandages, however he could feel his injuries healing at a much accelerated rate. He quickly realized he was in a medical facility of some kind. He also realized his clothing was missing, though it didn't bother him much. However something else about his body felt different, but he wasn't sure what. He reached out in the force to two nearby beings, sensing their life energy and their feelings. He sensed no ill will from the beings, just curiosity and bewilderment.

Both Yuvo and Ryuukei where energy manipulators, and because of their abilities they could also sense energy around them, and both Yuvo and ryuukei felt an energy type they had never felt before reach out to them. Ryuukei's fur stood on end as he remarked," You fell that too."

Yuvo nodded," Yeah." Both Kurokuri looked around for the source, and soon they found it. The older looking human whom was lying in a nearby medical bed. "well looks like one of them woke up," Ryuukei commented.

Qui Gon realized quickly he had alerted the two. He briefly wondered how they could detect him reaching out in the force. Where the two beings force sensitive, or was it something different entirely. Qui Gon opened his eyes and looked at both of the approaching beings. They where both very small feline like beings, no more than 140 centimeters tall. Both where covered in thick fur, but otherwise wore no clothing, and both looked quite adorable.

Yuvo introduced himself, " I am Fleet admiral Yuvo Hazeri, of the Akurian Confederation starfleet."

Qui gon replied," Jedi master Qui Gon Jinn, I'm from the jedi order and the Galactic republic," Where am I.

"Aboard the Akurian battleship Selerin," Yuvo explained," Your ship was heavily damaged, and your crew badly injured, we where able to save you and most of the crew, but unfortunately we weren't familiar enough with the biology of two of the alien crew members and they died."

Jinn didn't immediately respond, thinking on the matter first. He had never heard of a nation known as the Akurian Cofederation. Did they somehow end up in the unknown regions. However he immediately dismissed that possibility ad they weren't even close to the unknown regions. The Jedi master didn't know what to make of the situation. He then realized how cold the room was compared to what he was used too and it caused him to shiver slightly.

Ryuukei then pointed to some folded clothing on the table next to the bed,"Yeah, your clothing had been pretty ruined, But we where able to find extra clothing on your ship."

Jinn nodded and looked through the clothing, finding his spare Jedi robes, then dressed himself. His body still moved quite slowly and ached from the injuries he sustained, however he didn't find it too much of a hindrance. He then noticed his lightsaber was no where to be found, so he asked," I had a weapon with me, a lightsaber."

"Its in the ships armory I think," Ryuukei answered, figuring that a lightsaber was those two energy blades Zhurinko's team had recovered.

Jinn didn't ask for his weapon right away, figuring that it wouldn't be proper, so he asked," So what is this Akurian Confederation, I am not familiar with it."

Yuvo then explained," Well, the Akurian Confederation is a nation that is apart of the Orion-Izakar Star Union, we are mainly located in the Orion spur of the galaxy."

Jinn had absolutely no idea what Yuvo was talking about. He looked around the room taking notice of the crew of the Lambent V was also present in the medical bay.

"Most of your ships crew is still alive, Yuvo explained, "However two of the aliens didn't make it, We weren't familiar enough with their biology to save them."

Jinn was saddened by their loss, but grateful that these Akurians at least managed to save most of the crew. He then turned to Yuvo asking," And what of our ship itself."

Yuvo shook his head," Damaged well beyond our ability to repair."

Jinn knew without a doubt at this point that these Akurians meant him and the others no harm, and that they seemed to be peaceful by nature. However he figured it was best to learn as much as he could about them while he was here. At that point, the stirring of his Padawan caught his attention, as Obi Wan Kenobi regain his consciousness. Jinn then turned his attention to Obi Wan as the young man asked," Where are we."

"It would seem we are among friends," Qui Gon answered.

* * *

 _Notes: Just the first chapter in this Star wars and my own Sci Fi crossover idea. Yeah this one has rather heavy involvement of my own characters and universe, but its only going to really be like that for a few chapters, then after that much of the story will be centered on the star wars universe itself. It is going to incorporate quite a few what if scenario's but I wont spoil them just yet. Otherwise, expect the next update next Saturday, that chapter is already written and I am starting to work on chapter 3._

 _Also for those of you whom want to actually get a good look at what these Akurian look like, look at my profile and it will ahve links to my deviant art page. Also my avatar is a picture of Ryuukei._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – The Force, Wormholes, and Pirates

Four days had passed as Qui Gon Jinn and Obi Wan Kenobi learned as much as they could about where they where. They had soon learned that they where somehow transported to an entirely different galaxy. The Akurians had informed him that they most likely ended up there because of an uncharted wormhole. Though the Akurians had a far stronger military than the republic did in relation to its size, they where a friendly and hospitable bunch. The two jedi also learned about the OISU itself, which was an alliance of 22 different space faring nation that was roughly a fourth the size of the Republic, at least in the number of planets. However the OISU didn't span half of their galaxy the way the republic did, rather they only covered only part of a single galactic arm, but their territory also had a much higher density of habitable planets. They also learned that this galaxy contained thousands of other star faring nations, some of them rivals of the OISU, which explained why they where much more militarized than the Galactic republic. Of course, the OISU was rather surprised to learn that a wormhole leading to another galaxy was located right in the heart of their territory.

Meanwhile Qui gon and Obi wan where staying in the house of the captain of the Selerin, Ryuukei Akavai, located on the moon of Osa, which was a large habitable moon orbiting a gas giant planet. During their stay Qui Gon also learned that the Akurians where a very nature loving bunch. Most of their homes where often scattered throughout the planets extensive forests, and that the Akurians, at least on this planet, didn't care to build large cities. Unfortunately Qui gon had no idea how long they would stay here in this galaxy. Their ship was badly damaged and though it was technically repairable, it was repairable only if they had access to the proper spare parts. The Akurians didn't use hyperdrive technology, so they had no way of repairing the jedi ship. And even then, before they could go back, the Akurians first had to locate the wormhole.

It was during one of their meditation sessions that Obi wan finally noticed what was different about his master. For some unknown reason Jinn appeared to be getting younger by the day. The lines of age was disappearing from his face, and he was getting more energetic by the day, and Obi wan decided to point this out, "Master, have you noticed how you seem to be getting younger."

Jinn was a bit surprised by the statement but then he noticed it too when he looked at his hand. Many of the marks of his age had disappeared, and without immediately answering obi wan, he went to look in the mirror in the bathroom, and sure enough found himself staring at a younger version of himself. "Well I notice it now."

Obi wan looked puzzled as ever, "But how is that possible."

"I'll Just ask Ryuukei about it." Qui gon replied as he left the room. Both Jedi soon found Ryuukei out sitting on the wooden deck that was next to the river. Ryuukei sat at the edge of the deck, his footpaws dangling into the water. Two of his siblings, Weyai and Arumi where next to him, with Arumi gently brushing Weyai's fur. Ryuukei looked up at the tall Jedi master asking, "how are you feeling this morning."

"Younger it would seem," Jinn answered. Ryuukei could.

"Well in addition to healing your injuries we also gave you a pretty standard age reversal treatment," Ryuukei answered indifferently, "It will take a few weeks before the nanoprobes finish treating your body and fully restore your youth."

It took a moment before the implications fully set in, but when it did, Jinn asked, "Your species has the technology for eternal life."

Ryuukei nodded, "With periodic treatments yes it is quite possible for an individual to live on practically indefinitely."

Arumi was the first to realize Jinn's reaction prompting her to ask, "Wait, your society doesn't have this technology does it."

Jinn took a seat on the dock since most of the chairs where far too small for him, "No, we do not. Occasionally a Jedi or a sith may figure out how to live longer by using the force, but other than that no. What you have here, many people in my galaxy would give away everything they had for, and more."

Ryuukei didn't know what to think on the matter, "Well, Its a pretty common technology in our galaxy. Most spacefaring nations have it."

Obi wan found the matter somewhat amusing, "I wonder what some of the ancient sith would think if they knew that technology like this existed."

Jinn didn't answer while Ryuukei, the curiosity getting the better of the small kurokuri, asked, "So what is this force you guys talk about, I'm not really familiar with it."

"The Force," Jinn explained, "It is an energy field that surrounds and connects all living things in our galaxy. Our connection comes through a microscopic life form known as midi-chlorians, which live within our cells as symbiont's."

Ryuukei nodded in acknowledgment, "Yeah our medical scanners picked them up, we didn't really know what to make of them, since we had never seen them before."

Qui Gon didn't expect this development, but he quickly figured that that was the reason he could not detect force presence in the Akurians at all. "For a very long time we Jedi believed that the Midi-chlorians where essential for all life in the universe. It seems now however, that has been disproven." Jinn then looked straight at the kurokuri asking, "But you where able to sense when i reached out with the force, so how is that possible if you don't have any connection to it at all."

Ryuukei thought on the question for a moment before answering, "Well, it is probably because I am an energy manipulator." He then explained, "What an energy manipulator is, is we have multiple bio synthetic implants throughout our bodies, that allow us to control and manipulate various types of energy. But it also allows us to sense various types of energy as well, that is how I felt the force that you used."

"Implants," Jinn asked?

Ryuukei nodded, "Yeah, its a technology that the Akurian Confederation has had for some time. There is no real species requirement for it, pretty much anyone can become an energy manipulator, though normally it is smart for one to wait until they are an adult before volunteering to become an energy manipulator."

Jinn thought on the matter then asked, "I wonder if it is possible for you to develop a connection to the force. It does have presence in your galaxy, even though you don't have any current connection to it."

Ryuukei shrugged, "I don't see why not, but to be honest I'm not really sure what to look for."

"Well if you want you could join us in a meditation setting," Jinn offered.

"Eh sure why not," Ryuukei replied. Both the Jedi then took their meditation stance while Ryuukei and Arumi decided to join in.

Commodore 2nd class Kio Eriva had been leading the search for this hidden wormhole only hours after the Selerin's discovery. However their available ships where tight. Her original flagship, a battleship was unavailable, forcing her to flag on a Vasko class large cruiser, the Azush, as the largest ship participating in the search. The Selerin had been running with only a partial crew and light fuel load forcing the battleship to return to dock, so this left the Azush as the largest ship in the immediate area that wasn't being serviced. However the cruiser wasn't by itself. At least they had a heavy cruiser, two light cruisers, and seventeen fleet escorts participating. The local self defense forces also donated a number of monitors, fleet escorts and patrol vessels to help. However it was a rag tag force, and they had been at this task for four days.

The Captain of the Azush, Arina Maya was bored out of her mind, as she had been on the command center for hours with nothing happening. But then one of her bridge officers, Inev got her attention," I think I got something."

Arina turned her attention to the Leokuri asking, "what."

"An asteroid," Inev replied, "It just appeared out of nowhere, seven hundred thousand kilometers from our position."

"Turn our ship to investigate," Arina commanded. She figured this was the best lead they had. She they where chasing one of those hard to detect Type 4 wormholes. Even the most advanced ship sensors couldn't reliably detect them unless they where within a few thousand kilometers at most. They could only be detected at a distance if something entered them or came out of them, such as a ship or an asteroid or other space debris.

It was when their ship got within two hundred thousand kilometers of the suspected location when Inev pointed out, "there, another asteroid just appeared out of nowhere."

"Launch a pair of drones to investigate," Arina commanded.

Minutes after her command a pair of recon drones left the cruisers hangar bay, heading in the direction of the asteroid, and towards the suspected location of the wormhole. Sure enough, it didn't take them long to find it.

After studying the scan data Arina turned to her com pad and activated it, contacting the commodore, "Commodore Kio Eriva, can you come to the command center."

Kio Eriva showed up at the command center moments later, asking, "Found something."

Arina pointed at the holo display, "As we suspected, there is a type 4 wormhole, right in front of us."

"Inform admiral Yuvo then," Kio commanded as she looked at the sensor data.

Meanwhile Inev found some rather suspicious looking readings on his sensors. It looked like sensor ghosts, bot their movement was erratic. It couldn't be cased by any drifting space debris. Was there someone else out there. He carefully studied the readings, then the drone's sensors picked up something else.

"Kio, Arina, I think I have something else here," Inev signaled to the two senior officers.

Both Akurians walked over to him, with Arina asking "what is it."

Inev pointed at his sensor readings, "I'm picking up what looks like ionized particle trails. They are too uniform in nature to be natural. I think there may be other ships out here."

Qui Gon Jinn, Obi Wan Kenobi and Ryuukei walked into Yuvo's office. Ryuukei looked at the Kurokuri admiral and the man whom was his uncle and asked," What is it, your call sounded urgent."

Yuvo looked at new arrivals answering, "Well, a couple of hours ago, one of my task forces found the wormhole that you two came through."

Jinn immediately sensed something was amiss and asked," But that isn't the only reason why we are here, is it."

Yuvo shook his head, admitting "No, it is not." He then pointed at a datapad lying on the desk, "We have also discovered ionized particle trails, ones that only could have come from a spaceships engine. We did an analysis of the particles and w can confirm that it didn't come from any engine design used by the OISU."

Jinn knew what Yuvo was about to say so he finished, "So you think it came from a ship from our side."

Yuvo nodded while Qui Gon continued, "Well, I will say that is a possibility, considering the nature of our mission."

"And what was that," Yuvo inquired.

"Ransom negotiations,with a band of space pirates," Qui Gon explained. "A band of space pirates had kidnapped several Trade federation representatives and hijacked their ship, a Lucrehulk class starship. We where ordered to negotiate with the pirates and ascertain their strength, as well as to determine if the hostages where still alive. They had set up this meeting within an asteroid field created by a recent planetary collision. When we left, they tried to ambush us by detonating large mines within the asteroid field. That is how our ship was so severely damaged. How we ended up in the wormhole is unclear, but it is quite likely that the pirates have found it."

"So we have a group of pirates snooping around our system," Yuvo remarked.

Jinn nodded then added, "It is also worth mentioning, their ships are known to possess cloaking devices."

Yuvo didn't hesitate to contact the fleet and the local government authorities on this matter.

Starsk Gansu observed the incoming data on this new system with patience and great interest. His pirate gang, mostly consisting of trandoshians like himself, had been enjoying their latest prize, a brand new Trade Federation Lucrehulk class battleship, when they stumbled upon a discovery that could make them all rich beyond their wildest dreams. However Starsk wasn't a fool. As soon as he had discovered this wormhole leading to what he figured was another galaxy, he ordered his ships to proceed through under cloak, and it was a good thing he did, as it prevented his forces from being detected by the alien battleship that was on the other side. Fortunately for him though, the battleship didn't remain in the area long, as it pulled out of the area shortly after recovering the Jedi ship. So he had spent the next four days having his fleet scout the area under cloak.

Though the Lucrehulk was certainly his most impressive acquisition, he also had four banking clans frigates, seven interceptor 4 class frigates, eleven Corellian corvettes and dozens of smaller upgunned light freighters, all of them equipped with expensive, but effective cloaking devices.

Starsk studied the incoming data carefully, coldly calculating his next move. The system they where in was a large one, and from the space debris, some of it over 8 millennia old, the inhabitants of this system had clearly been here for a long time. This was also probably one of the largest star systems he had ever seen before. At the center of the system was a stellar mass black hole. Though it didn't emit any light of its own, it had a truly large number of objects orbiting it, including seven brown dwarf stars, thousands of planets, and an uncountable number of asteroids and planetoids within a half a lightyear of the black hole.

Orbiting the black hole at a distance of a fifth of a lightyear where six stars, in three binary pairs. The two largest binary pairs where a K type and a G type, separated by 9 light hours, and the pair had dozens of planets between them, multiple being habitable. The Gas giants also had multiple habitable moons, several of them with complex space elevator networks, and impressively large shipyards. One of the moons even had an orbital ring shipyard similar to the shipyard ring of Kuat.

The other Binary star pairs orbited these larger stars, but at greater distances of several light days, and all of them where red dwarfs of various types, but his scouts had detected habitable planets around them as well. The level of industrialization for this system, and the number of space stations present was truly insane, however a closer look by his scouts determined that many of them where either abandoned or running on minimal power. However despite the number of abandoned installations in the system, he still eyeballed a large military fleet in the system, though most of it appeared to be either under construction or undergoing an overhaul and refit.

Still this was an opportunity Starsk couldn't pass up. If he planned it right, he could gain information on these new aliens that no one else in the galaxy would know. Information and technology that can be sold at a very high price, and potentially make him one of the wealthiest and most powerful pirate lords in the galaxy. However it would be a risky operation, he didn't have much knowledge on the aliens capabilities, and with so many planets in the area, he wouldn't dare try and make a hyperspace jump to escape, especially without any navigational data for the region, so his only line of escape was the wormhole. So he had to be very careful in how he acted.

Starsk's second in command Tssorkh Hsur entered the command center and bowed," Captain, our scouts have completed their survey."

Starsk indicated one of the moons orbiting the gas giant on the holodisplay," Good, assemble a raiding force, send them after this planet. Make sure they are men we can, afford to lose. Also assemble some salvage parties to retrieve some of the space junk in the system, focusing on what is newer. "

"Yes captain," Tssorkh nodded and then he turned and left the bridge, leaving Starsk to think on the matter.

Starsk eyed the alien cruisers hanging near the wormhole, considering his options regarding them. A quick tactical analysis revealed that the alien cruisers appeared to be far less powerful than his own flagship, however he couldn't be entirely certain on the matter, as they could only use passive sensors to roughly gauge their power output. However for now he played it safe, keeping a healthy distance between himself and those cruisers to minimize his chance of detection. As useful as cloaking devices were, he wasn't foolish enough to completely rely on them. But as long as those cruisers didn't get any reinforcements, a captured alien cruiser could prove quite valuable to his fleet or on the black market.

No matter how the raid played out, he would still benefit. If his men succeeded in capturing useful information, all the better, but even if they failed, Starsk would gain valuable insight on how this new civilization fights, information that certain individuals would pay a lot of money to gain. Plus getting rid of some of his malcontents would be an added bonus.

 _Authors Notes: A little later than my original intended post date, but I had family business to tend to. It may slow with next week's update too. This chapter is pretty exposition heavy, but the next one will definitely be more action driven. Initially I wasn't going to have a pirate group do this, but that would have led to 4 or 5 chapters at least with no real action. I figured this would be a better story. But it is part of the reason for the delay as the idea isn't that old._


End file.
